vavilonfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джон Шеридан
Джон Дэ́вид Ше́риданВ серии «А теперь — слово» дано среднее имя Шеридана (также называемое вторым именем; практически соответствует русскому отчеству, за исключением того, что не является обязательным и не изменяется, как русское имя изменяется в форме отчества) — Дэвид (имя его отца, имя, которое он впоследствии даст своему сыну, а также среднее имя Джеффри Синклера). Тем не менее в последующих эпизодах присутствовало другое среднее имя персонажа — John J. Sheridan. В соответствии с высказываниями по этому поводу Стражински, «J.» — это приставка, а настоящее среднее имя персонажа — Дэвид. (2215—2281) — вымышленный персонаж во вселенной научно-фантастического сериала «Вавилон-5». Роль Шеридана сыграл актёр Брюс Бокслейтнер (англ. 'Bruce Boxleitner) Также этот персонаж появляется в главной сюжетной арке нескольких полнометражных фильмов и сериалов (т. н. «спин-офф»), снятых по мотивам и с происходящим действием во вселенной этого же сериала — «Крестовый поход», «Утерянные сказания» и т.дсм.список. Джон Шеридан — потомок известного генерала Гражданской войны в США Филиппа Шеридана. Присутствует в качестве главного персонажа со второго сезона и до конца сериалаRe: ATTM JMS: Thanks and one small question на jmsmews.com. Биография Джон Шеридан — потомок известного американского исторического персонажа — генерала Гражданской Войны Филиппа Шеридана. Ранние годы. Служба в ВС Земного Альянса Джон Шеридан родился на Земле в семье дипломата Земного Альянса. В ранней молодости он связал свою жизнь с Военными Силами Земного Альянса и поднялся по служебной лестнице до лейтенант-командера (LCDR — ). Первая руководящая должность, которую ему предложили — Первый Офицер на Прометее ([[:en:EAS Prometheus|EAS ''Prometheus]]) — была им отвергнута по причине недоверия капитану. Шеридан служил офицером на EAS Лексингтоне в ходе Минбаро-Земной войныUT vs. Shadow Within. Приняв после смерти капитана Стерна командование кораблем на себя, он организовал и воплотил в жизнь единственную военную победу Земли во всей войне, хитростью уничтожив флагман флота минбарцев — крейсер «Черная Звезда». После того как «Лексингтон» был повреждён, Шеридан приказал заминировать несколько близлежащих астероидов и подать сигнал бедствия. «Чёрная звезда» приблизилась чтобы добить уцелевших и была уничтожена взрывами этих мин. После войны, Шеридан принял командование на EAS АгамемнонеLetter Home from jms, в середине 2250-х годов, занимаясь, в основном, исследовательской работой и дипломатическими миссиями. С самого начала он был одним из главных кандидатов на командование станцией «Вавилон-5», но его кандидатура была отвергнута минбарскими властями, отдавшими предпочтение Джеффри Синклеру. Так или иначе, Президент Сантьяго хранил его кандидатуру в качестве основного варианта на замещение Синклера в случае каких-либо осложнений, изменений или непредвиденных ситуаций. Служба на станции «Вавилон-5» Первый год командования станцией (2259—2260) thumb|right|300px|Джон Шеридан принимает командование станцией Когда Коммандер Джеффри Синклер был перенаправлен на Минбар послом в январе 2259 года, Шеридан был избран на пост командующего станцией Вавилон-5. Его командные навыки были впервые испытаны на новом месте, когда мятежный минбарский крейсер «Трогати», исчезнувший после Битвы на Рубеже, вновь дал о себе знать, вернувшись из глубокого космоса. При появлении вблизи Вавилона-5 мятежный корабль попытался вторично в истории отношений Минбара и Земного Альянса развязать войну, спровоцировав землян на открытие огня. Насколько это было возможно, Шеридан остался хладнокровен и разрядил ситуацию. Первоначально принятый минбарской стороной не слишком приветливо, Шеридан ещё долго носил прозвище «Убийца Звезды» в память о его достижении в ходе войны. Практически сразу же после своего первого появления в трансформировавшемся состоянии, Деленн приглашает Шеридана на ужин. С самого начала своей работы на станции Шеридан вовлекается в разрешение разнообразных конфликтов, происходящих на станции. Хрупкий нарно-центаврианский мир превращается в страшную бойню, грозящую уничтожить цивилизацию нарнов. Чума Драфа, занесенная одним из маркабов на станцию, уничтожает все население маркабов на станции вместе с населением родной им планеты — вселенная становится свидетелем трагической гибели цивилизации и всей расы маркабов в течение нескольких дней. Тени возвращаются, и вновь начинают свои действия, помогая центаврианам победить Нарн. Окончательно повергая в небытие стабильность и спокойствие человеческого сообщества на станции, Шеридан вскоре обнаруживает, что новый Президент Земного Альянса Морган Кларк постепенно превращает президентское правление в диктаторское. Шеридан открывает для себя, что в про-кларкистскую и крайне ксенофобскую организацию «Ночная Стража», напрямую управляемую с Земли, вступило множество служащих на станции людей. При попытке Шеридана оказать помощь поврежденному в сражении и нуждающемуся в серьёзном ремонте нарнскому кораблю, центавриане атакуют «Вавилон-5», вынуждая уничтожить флагмана группы кораблей. Центаврианская сторона требует официальных извинений Шеридана. Церемония назначена в саду, но радикально настроенная центаврианская молодёжь минирует вагон монорельсовой линии, в котором находится капитан. Шеридан вынужден выпрыгнуть из кабины; его спасает Ворлонский посол Кош. Формальные извинения, принесенные противоположной в конфликте стороне становятся, действительно, ничего не значащей формальностью, теряют свою силу ввиду происшествия. После падения Олигархии Нарна посол Деленн открывает Шеридану тайну существования организации Рейнджеров (минб. «Анла’Шок»), и предлагает ему разделить командование рейнджерами на Вавилоне-5. Шеридан соглашается. Второй год В начале своего второго года в качестве командующего станцией, Джону Шеридану был представлен прототип Минбарского корабля класса Белая звезда. В своем первом полете в качестве капитана «Белой Звезды—1» он помог рейнджерам, находившимся в тренировочном лагере под блокадой Центавра, уйти до захвата Тенями. Он уничтожил корабль Теней, взорвав зону перехода у планеты маркабов (вымершей цивилизации). В то же время, он решил не ставить Земной альянс в известность об этой операции, а также о своих сведениях о кораблях Теней. В первые месяцы 2260 года проявили себя и другие проблемы. На «Вавилоне-5» прогремела серия взрывов. Это привело к смерти значительного количества людей и к ещё большему количеству пострадавших. Ленньер, помощник Деленн, пробыл в коме несколько дней в результате взрыва. Когда «взрывник» был найден, Шеридан пошёл на переговоры с ним, и удержал от взрыва, который должен был уничтожить всю станцию. Когда Шеридан обнаруживает, что люди президента Кларка пытаются адаптировать технологии Теней, обнаруженные на корабле Теней с Ганимеда, он взрывает этот корабль, чтобы не позволить Кларку разобраться в технологиях. Не в силах победить превосходящего противника в открытом бою, Шеридан уничтожает его в гравитационном поле Юпитера, совершая затем беспрецедентный прыжок в гиперпространство из насыщенной водородом атмосферы в попытке уйти от преследования «Белой звезды» эсминцем Земного Альянса «Агамемнон». Этот поступок приводит к тому, что Кларк объявляет военное положение в Земном Альянсе. После этого объявления Шеридан останавливает «Ночную Стражу», заманив их в ловушку (пустив слух, что транспорт с нарнами прибывает для замены «Ночной Стражи», ему удается арестовать основные силы «Стражи» и изолировать их). Затем выясняется, что Шеридан спрятал ложь в правде — он уговорил посла Г’Кара набрать добровольцев среди местных нарнов. Корабль Альянса «Александр» под командованием генерала Уильяма Хага ведет тех, кто сопротивляется Кларку. Хаг убит во время атаки на «Александр», но корабль уходит и отправляется к станции. К нему присоединяется «Черчилль», принесший на станцию информацию о том, что армия Кларка всего в нескольких часах пути от станции, и что приказано арестовать Шеридана и его экипаж. Марс решает не вводить военное положение. В ответ Кларк приказывает бомбить Марс. В ответ, Проксима 3 и Орион 7 покидают Земной Альянс. В результате самого трудного решения в своей карьере Шеридан присоединяется к ним и объявляет станцию независимой. Ответ президента не заставил себя долго ждать. Кларк командирует для восстановления порядка на станции отряд военных судов, в который входят «Роноки», «Агриппа» и корабли сопровождения. После кровопролитного боя эсминцы уничтожены (один из них был протаранен повреждённым кораблём «Черчилль» под командованием капитана Хидоши), попытка высадить десант на станции заканчивается неудачей. Прибывшее подкрепление сталкивается с несколькими крейсерами Минбарской Федерации: Минбар, как главный спонсор станции, берёт «Вавилон-5» под свою защиту. Корабли уходят. Джон Шеридан после церемонии прощания с погибшими объявляет станцию свободным портом. Высшие офицеры «Вавилона» снимают форму Земного Альянса. За'ха'дум в жизни Шеридана Впервые с планетой За’ха’дум столкнулась жена Джона — Анна Шеридан. На инопланетный корабль, найденный в Солнечной системе, на Марсе, был установлен маяк. Альянс установил путь сигнала и отправил экспедицию на За’ха’дум. В числе членов экипажа была Анна. Однако до Земли дошла информация о том, что Икар (корабль экспедиции) потерпел крушение и уцелевших не осталось. Только позже выяснилось, что это была акция Теней. Джон Шеридан был опечален подобным стечением обстоятельств и забыл со временем про это. Но не надолго. Однажды на станцию Вавилон 5 прибыл человек — мистер Морден (негласно — посол Теней). Шеридан узнал в нём человека, который был вместе с Анной на Икаре. Обезумев от нетерпения узнать, почему выжил Морден, но погибла Анна, Джон начал допрос «посла». Морден или путался в показаниях, или говорил, что не помнит. И лишь когда об этом узнала посол Деленн, допрос по её и посла Коша настоянию был прекращён. Деленн рассказала правду Шеридану о планете За’ха’дум: «Икар исследовал остатки древней цивилизации, о которой никто никогда не слышал. Тени проснулись…». Далее произошли события, приведшие к сражению между Белой звездой (под командованием Шеридана) и корабля Теней, а впоследствии к победе над ним. Затем в на планете Юпитер также произошёл бой в пользу Капитана Шеридана. 2260 год, июнь — Тени впервые напали открыто. На их пути никто не смеет встать, они действуют неистово, как огненый шторм в лесу. Шеридан хочет объединить силы инопланетян в борьбе с Тенями. С трудом он добивается от посла Ворлона Коша помощи: флот Ворлона уничтожает флот Теней, что является стимулом для других рас к объединению. Мистер Гарибальди находит оружие в борьбе с Тенями — телепаты. Лига объединилась и напала на Теней. Победа досталась дорогой ценой. Однако далее события приобрели неожиданный поворот. Здесь За’ха’дум играет непосредственную роль. thumb|right|300px|Шеридан отдаёт приказ «Белой звезде» сойти с орбиты и таранить купол главного города За’Ха’Дума Вышеописанные события привлекают внимание хозяев За’ха’дума: Шеридан создал большую проблему планам Теней. Они отправляют посредника на Вавилон 5 за капитаном — его жену, которую «извлекли» из корабля Теней, так как она там существовала в качестве вычислительной мощности. Шеридан соглашается отправиться на За’ха’дум. Посол Кош Наранек предупреждал капитана о том, что Джону придётся лететь одному на планету Теней, так и случилось. Шеридан взял Белую Звезду, предварительно выкрав у Г’Кара 2 термоядерных заряда и посметив их в свой корабль. На планете За’ха’дум Шеридан вступает в разговор с представителями Теней. Они рассказывают ему о роли двух древних рас (Тени и Ворлоны) в современной галактике, так же пытаются склонить Шеридана к сотрудничеству с ними. Вариант «Просто убить» капитана Теням не подходит, так как им была создана сильная волна движения против Теней, и в случае его смерти появится новый лидер, а «Плодить мучеников бесперспективно…». Шеридан отказывается с предложением о сотрудничестве и вступает в бой с Тенями. В финальном выпаде он посылает сигнал Белой Звезде о подлёте к «Кратеру» (столица Теней) и к детонации термоядерных зарядов. В порыве страха частичка Коша, вселившая в Джона после смерти посла, настаивает на прыжке в бездну кратера. Шеридан прыгает, заряды взрываются, отправляя к праотцам город Теней… Однако Шеридан после этих событий ходит по подземелью За’ха’дума. Там его встречает Лориен — самое первое существо во вселенной. У него большие планы на выдающегося человека, лучшего из людей. Он «Раздувает тлеющий уголёк жизни» Шеридана и продлевает ему жизнь на 20 лет. С этого момента начинается новая веха жизни капитана. Они покинули За’ха’дум и больше там не были. После победы над изначальными (Тени и Ворлоны) За’ха’дум был уничтожен его обитателями, эвакуировавшимися непосредственно перед взрывом или, предположительно, Литой Александер, пытавшейся телепатически просканировать планету и при этом случайно запустившей механизм самоуничтожения. Сама победа над Изначальными была возможна только благодаря стойкости Шеридана и Деленн, которые отвергли выбор, навязываемый им противоборствующими сторонами, и тем самым вынудили Древних покинуть освоенный космос. Кампания против Президента Кларка Через некоторое время, неожиданно для всех, Шеридан объявляется на станции вместе с Лориеном. Победив с его помощью ворлонцев и Теней, капитан обращает своё внимание на Землю-Центральную. Убийства приспешниками Кларка мирных граждан возмущают его, и он решается перейти в наступление. Организовав (с помощью Великой Машины) вещание альтернативного ISN канала — «Голоса Сопротивления», который был призван доносить до людей правдивую информацию о происходящем в пространстве Земли, Шеридан, таким образом, начал наступление и на информационном поле. Первой успешной операцией было освобождение Проксимы-3, колонии, блокированной войсками Кларка. Не имея ни пищи, ни воды, ни других припасов, люди буквально сами бросались на планетарных шаттлах под орудия эсминцев. Несколько звеньев «Белых Звёзд» напали на противника врасплох, уничтожив, захватив или вынудив выйти из сражения все суда противника. Некоторые корабли Кларка вместе со всем экипажем присоединились к повстанцам, которым теперь предводительствовал Шеридан. Одновременно капитан Шеридан стремится наладить контакт с другими членами Сопротивления, прежде всего, на Марсе. Он заполучает важного союзника в лице этой колонии, пообещав ей независимость (что, в конечном итоге, и случилось). В конце концов, бывший начальник службы безопасности Вавилона-5 Майкл Гарибальди выдаёт Шеридана крупнейшему марсианскому бизнесмену Эдгарсу, а тот — людям Кларка. к Шеридану применяется технология «промывания мозгов», его допрашивают, пытают, оказывают на него моральное давление, вынуждая сделать необходимые режиму Кларка ксенофобские заявления. Будучи едва не доведён до сумасшествия, Джон вовремя оказывается спасённым своими друзьями во главе с тем же Гарибальди, который до этого находился под контролем пси-корпуса. изображение: Флот Шеридана покидает пространство Марса Шеридан приводит свой флот, дополненный кораблями планет-членов Лиги, к Марсу. Используя телепатов, чей разум порабощён устройствами Теней, он выводит из строя большинство ожидающих его кораблей противника. Совершив прыжок в пространство Земли, он предотвращает уничтожение планеты орбитальными платформами, нацеленными Кларком. Кларк, услышав радиообращение Шеридана, навёл эти платформы на самые крупные города и покончил жизнь самоубийством. В отчаянный момент пойдя на таран последней платформы, Шеридан случайно спасается благодаря своему бывшему учителю — стороннику Кларка, который и уничтожает платформу со своего корабля. По окончании сражения капитан передаёт себя в руки следственной комиссии на Земле, которая должна определить мотивы и законность его действий. Президентство МА В результате сделки с новым президентом Земного Альянса Сюзанной Лученко бывший капитан Джон Шеридан оставляет службу в Вооружённых Силах в обмен на амнистию для всех повстанцев. Это решение было неоднозначно принято высшим офицерским составом, половина которого желала отдать Шеридана под трибунал, а половина — признать героемСм. 4 сезон, серия 21 «Восходящая звезда».. Между тем на борту Белой Звезды по пути к Земле Деленн делает послам бывшей Лиги Неприсоединившихся миров очень выгодное предложение. Решение принимается единогласно, и на пресс-конференции в Доме Правительства она его оглашает: отныне Лиги не существует, образовывается новый Межзвёздный Альянс, в котором все члены равноправны. Чуть позже выясняется, что президентом нового союза избран Шеридан. Первоначально штаб-квартира нового союза находится на «Вавилоне-5», который Альянс собирается выкупить у Земли, но до тех пор просил оставить земного командира. Таковым становится капитан Элизабет Локли, первая жена Шеридана, во время гражданской войны воевавшая на стороне Кларка. Во время инаугурации Шеридана на последнего была совершена попытка покушенияСм. сезон 5, серия 1 «Без компромиссов».. Убийца после провала плана угнал один из истребителей Starfury и попытался расстрелять смотровую комнату, в которой собрались дипломаты, но был уничтожен орудийным огнём станции. Покушение сорвалось благодаря случайности и одному из телепатов, скрывающихся от Пси-корпуса. Они просили руководство станции разрешения основать здесь колонию, и, хотя от Локли они получили оказ, Шеридан дал разрешение от имени Альянса. Впоследствии телепаты были привлечены к выполнению задач Альянса, но, воспользовавшись своим положение, беглецы стали шантажировать дипломатов полученными в результате сканирования сведениями. После вмешательства Пси-корпуса и множества столкновений основная группа телепатов во главе с их предводителем покончила с собой. Шеридан всячески способствовал разрешению этого конфликта, но, тем не менее, отказался идти на переговоры с террористами, фактически пожертвовав жизнью Гарибальди (которого спасли). Вскоре начинаются нападения неизвестных судов на корабли Альянса. Руководители Альянса выясняют, что за ними стоит Центавр, и предают гласности эту информацию. Члены Альянса развязывают вооружённый конфликт, которого Шеридан так пытался не допустить. По окончании конфликта Шеридан лично посещает Центавр и становится свидетелем того, как новый император Лондо Моллари начинает (хоть и не по своей воле, но этого никто не знает) внушать народу реваншистские настроения. С переносом штаб-квартиры МА на Минбар Шеридан не становится менее занят. Вскоре у него и Деленн рождается сын Дэвид. Шеридан много раз мечтал оставить президенство МАУказания на это есть во 2 и 3 частях трилогии «Легионы Огня» Питера Дэвида, признанной создателем вселенной Вавилона-5 Дж. М.Стражински полностью канонической., но всякий раз его прошения об отставке считали необходимостью ещё раз выразить своё доверие, и полномочия продлевались. Лишь за несколько лет до своей смерти Шеридан передал полномочия президента Деленн, а сам стал главой Рейнджеров — таким образом, поменявшись с ней должностями. Кризис телепатов Последние годы жизни Итоги и смерть Примечания Ссылки Ссылки на русском языке * Официальный сайт русского фан-клуба Вавилона-5 * Первая русская страница Вавилона-5 * Актёры сериала Вавилон 5 * Сайт поклонников Вавилона 5 * Информация по Вавилону 5 Ссылки на английском языке * The Lurker’s Guide to Babylon 5: The definitive B5 reference and episode guide * [http://www.chronology.org/noframes/b-five/ The unofficial Babylon 5 Timeline] * Энциклопедия Вавилона 5 * Voltayre’s Encyclopedia Xenobiologica: Another B5 Encyclopedia * The Down Below Sound Archive for Babylon 5 * The Great Machine: A wiki about Babylon 5 and all things related. * Babylon 5 Technology Manual: A description of the technologies presented in Babylon 5 * BabTech on the Net: Another examination of the technology shown in Babylon 5 * JMSNews: Collection of Straczynski’s postings to Usenet and other online forums * * Babylon 5 Scripts of J. Michael Straczynski